


[SixTONES ]同一屋檐下

by leaf_evak



Category: Hokuto Matsumura, Jesse - Fandom, Juri Tanaka, Shinataro Morimoto, SixTONES (Band), Taiga Kyomoto - Fandom, Yugo Kochi
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_evak/pseuds/leaf_evak
Summary: 真6p文，cp混乱，各种奇怪体位
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[SixTONES ]同一屋檐下

“我回来啦——”京本大我一边关门，一边朝屋内喊去。  
“欢迎回来——”松村北斗坐在沙发上看着电视，听着门口的声音，往后一仰看了看，是京本大我回来了，便起身去迎接他。

SixTONES六个人住在一个房子里，本来他们都是分开住在各自自己的家，但是每次一起工作完，六个人总是恋恋不舍，就干脆合伙买了一套别墅搬进去一起住，方便互相照顾，也方便谈情说爱和做爱。  
“诶，其他人呢？”京本大我看着只有松村北斗一个人。  
“慎太郎在洗澡，高地去买东西去了，杰西和juri还在工作还没回来。”  
京本大我把包甩到沙发上，伸了懒腰：“我的舞台剧终于圆满结束了。”  
“恭喜呀，圆满结束了，很累吧”  
“嗯嗯，感觉还是有点疲惫。”  
京本大我话音刚过，就被松村北斗轻轻亲吻了一下。  
“现在呢，有没有感觉到稍微有点元气？”  
京本大我歪着头，嘟着嘴:“emmm，还是有点，感觉能量不够。”

松村北斗笑了一下，揽过京本大我的腰，认真亲吻起来，舌头伸进了大我的口腔里，从舌边滑到舌尖，用从舌尖滑倒另一处舌边，像是用舌头在抚慰，尔后又用舌体舔舐着京本大我的牙齿和上腭，感觉每一处都不想放过，用两片唇含着京本大我的舌尖，轻轻吸吮了一下，京本大我喉咙发出“呜呜呜”的声音。  
松村北斗的额头靠着京本大我的额头嘟囔着：“好久都没有和你这样亲吻了，都快忘了和你舌吻是什么感觉了”  
京本大我用手拨动着松村北斗的下嘴唇说：“那现在想起来没？”  
“好像又有点忘了。”  
“那就再来一次。”说完伸手搂住松村北斗的脖子，再一次亲吻起来。

慎太郎洗完澡，腰间围着白色的浴巾，赤裸着上身从浴室里走了出来，一出来就看到了京本大我和松村北斗两个人在客厅里缠绵亲吻。  
“为啥又不带我玩，我也想拥有姓名。”  
说完“腾腾腾”地跑到京本大我的后面，头靠在大我的肩膀上说：“我也想来，你们都不带我玩。”  
松村北斗拍了拍大我腰上的手，示意着慎太郎可以后入大我。（这两个人到现在还在亲。）

慎太郎收到了松村北斗的暗示，用舌尖舔着京本大我的后颈，看着大我洁白又滑嫩的皮肤，真想在上面种颗草莓，但是一想到明天晚上有工作，为了不必要的麻烦还是放弃了，将想种草莓的心情变成了更加认真的亲吻，不一会儿，京本大我的后颈和肩部都变得黏糊糊的。  
刚刚洗完澡的慎太郎带有沐浴的芳香，沁入京本大我的鼻息和心脾，感觉带有催情的成分，使整个氛围更加暧昧不清，京本大我更加用力地吻着松村北斗，两根舌头不断交缠挑逗，有时候会伸出来在空气互相缠绕，然后又猛地在口腔里亲吻起来，京本大我感觉自己的唾液里都要有松村北斗的味道了。  
慎太郎紧贴着京本大我的臀部，开始上下摇晃起来，腰间的浴巾已经松掉掉在了地上，下身的性器暴露了出来，已经硬得不行。慎太郎在京本大我耳边呼着气说：“我想上了。”大我点了点，慎太郎从茶几的抽屉里拿出润滑液和避孕套，解开大我的皮带，拉下拉链。

这时，高地提着购物口袋回来了，“我回来了—”没有人回应，走进屋一看，慎太郎赤裸着全身正在往性器上套避孕套，京本大我裤子被扒了一半，一边和松村北斗亲吻一边用手解着北斗的皮带。  
“诶，又在玩3p吗？”一边说着，一边把购物袋放在地上。旁边正进行了生动的3P戏码，高地的下体明显感觉有反应了。  
“既然来都来了，我也加入吧”说着就走到了松村北斗的身后，“我也要来了。”  
北斗听见是高地的声音，喉咙里发出了“嗯”的一声。

松村北斗的裤子已经被大我解开，裤子滑倒了脚上，两个人用手互相套弄着对方的下体。  
高地看着慎太郎已经准备好了，自己也把裤子解开，套出下体，套上避孕套，在松村北斗的耳边说：“你们两个躬一下，不然我和慎太郎都不好上。”这下一直亲吻的两个人才分开。躬着腰，摆好了姿势，两人还是面对这面，京本大我看着松村北斗的眼睛，说：“我想让你的口里全是我的唾液。”最后一个字还没说完，松村北斗又猛地亲吻了他。  
高地和慎太郎分别将润滑液倒在了自己手上和北斗还有大我的后穴口上，伸进一根指头进行着扩张，手指在里面弯了弯，北斗和大我的喉咙同时出发了轻微的“嗯——嗯——”声。伸进了第二根手指，慢慢扩张到可以伸第三根手指，感觉差不多了，高地和慎太郎先后将性器顶进了两人的体内，被深顶了两个人都叫出了声，后穴被填充得满满当当。

松村北斗看着面前被操着的京本大我，伸出舌头舔了一下大我的脸颊带有喘息声说：“你淫荡的样子太美了。”  
高地和慎太郎像是说好了一样，虽然分别操着两个人，但是进出都保持都相同的节奏和速度，一开始都是慢慢地进入慢慢地进出，好让北斗和大我都能适应一下，以防后面加快速度的时候两人没有疼痛感，但是每次进入都顶得很深，一顶就让北斗和大我都要浪荡地叫一声，叫完还要互相亲吻一下。

田中树和杰西一起主持完电台广播，有说有笑地站在门口外，掏出钥匙打开房门，正准备大喊：“我们回来了——”，“我”字还没有喊出声，两人就觉得房屋里的动静不对。  
田中树问杰西：“谁又在客厅里做爱？”  
“大概是松村和京本？或者高地和松村？或者慎太郎和他姐京本？”  
“京本今天晚上应该有舞台剧的庆功宴。”  
“他回来了，他鞋子都在这。”  
两人边猜边往客厅走去，看到眼前的场景傻眼了，以为只是两个人，没想到是四个人一起做爱。  
杰西：“这么刺激吗？玩4P？”  
田中树：“好久都没弄过4P了，要不我们也加入进去，反正也没玩过6P。”  
杰西：“可以试一试，感觉很爽的样子，你去哪边？”  
田中树：“我去高地那边，上次高地上过我，我要上回来。”

杰西：“那我就去慎太郎那边。”  
两人把裤子脱了个精光，一个走到高地的后面，一个走到慎太郎的后面，边走还边套弄着自己性器，使它们更加挺立。  
田中树扶住高地的腰，杰西扶住慎太郎的腰：“你们都再躬一下，我们要上了。”  
听着这话的高地和慎太郎挽着松村北斗和京本大我的腰一起弯得更凶，方便田中树和杰西可以上。  
田中树和杰西套上避孕套，往高地和慎太郎的后穴口涂上润滑液，用手指在里面进行扩张。  
被田中树扩张的高地，被高地操着的松村北斗；被杰西扩张的慎太郎，被慎太郎操着的京本大我，四个人发出着此起彼伏“嗯-啊-啊”淫叫声。  
田中树和杰西用性器在高地和慎太郎的后穴口周围转了几圈，慢慢深入进去，随着深入的程度，两人的叫声越来越大，都要超过北斗和大我的叫声了。

杰西和田中树在慎太郎和高地的耳边说：“跟着我的节奏来。”  
慎太郎和高地随着身后杰西和田中树的节奏进攻着京本大我和松村北斗。  
慎太郎和高地不知道怎么形容这种感觉，前面被京本大我和松村北斗慰籍着，后面被杰西和田中树填充插入着，前面和后面都得到了刺激，感觉要升天一样，想是要快乐致死，叫声越来越浪荡。  
不知道是不是因为杰西和田中树的加入，感觉大我和北斗被慎太郎和高地插入的感觉越来越深，越来越猛，感觉自己都快站不住了，额头上都盈满了汗水，他们现在终于不再亲吻对方，沉静在激励的快感和无休止的叫声中。

六个人做爱的声音充斥着整个别墅，幸好当初选择别墅的时候特别注重了隔音效果，不然就算不看到画面，只听声音都知道他们在做什么。  
“我快不行了，我要射了”京本大我和松村北斗同时喊了出来，一股白浊的液体从他们两个的性器中射了出来，射在了地毯上，射在了对方的腿上。  
虽然已经到高潮，但是快感没有过去，后面还被队员操着，京本大我和松村北斗的叫声都开始有些沙哑了。

田中树高地，杰西慎太郎都在做着最后的冲刺。田中树猛烈得深顶着高地，高地深顶着松村北斗。杰西深顶着慎太郎，慎太郎深顶着京本大我，速度越来越快，那4个人在高潮的边缘大声叫喊着，要不是有高地和慎太郎扶着，松村北斗和京本大我可能都站不稳了。  
四个人先后到达了高潮，射了出来，原本的淫叫声被“呼--呼--呼”的大口喘气声代替了。  
六个人都倒在了地毯上，目前可能就只有杰西和田中树有些力气，两个人把自己的避孕套扯下来打个解丢掉，然后还帮忙把高地和慎太郎的避孕套扯掉丢掉，田中树还顺便用纸巾清理一下留在地毯上的大我和北斗的精液。

京本大我倒靠在松村北斗的旁边，头放在北斗的肩膀上，用有点糯又有点软的声音在松村北斗的耳边吹着风说：“我还没有上你，我想上你。”说完还用手拨动了一下北斗胸前的凸起。  
这是松村北斗无法拒绝的撒娇，而且这么软的声音说我想上你，到底是怎么一种无法抗拒的反差魅力。  
北斗侧了侧头说：“你还有力气吗？”京本大我点了点头，然后松村北斗一个侧翻身压着大我。  
京本大我眨了眨眼睛，看着上面的松村北斗：“是我上你，不是你上我诶。”  
北斗用鼻子蹭了蹭他的鼻子：“那下一回换我上你。”  
京本大我假装一副思考的样子：“emmmmmm，好”  
松村北斗起身，也拉起躺在地上的京本大我。  
“你是正面上还是后入？”  
“后入，给他们留一个位置。”  
京本大我走到松村北斗的身后，从背后开始一件一件地脱去北斗的衣服，两人的裤子在上一回的做爱中都被成员们脱光了。大我的手绕到北斗的胸前，用指尖摩擦着他的乳头，上下左右地拨动着，还轻轻地揪了一下，引得北斗叫出了声，大我在背后“嘻嘻”地窃笑，然后手向下滑动。松村北斗的身材很好，很有线条，光摸起来就让人有欲望，不愧是在演唱会上稍微挎一下衣服就能引得粉丝尖叫的肉体，连脱衣的生写都卖得排行在前，谁看了谁不想要。

松村北斗闭上眼睛舒服地享受着京本大我的抚摸，手指已经来到他的腹部，向着他的下体前进着，一抓，北斗又叫出了声。大我一边舔着他的颈部一边说：“你又硬了。”北斗翘了翘他的屁股，撞了撞京本大我腰腹，说道：“你也硬了。”大我把松村北斗抱得更紧了，让他更加明显感受到自己发硬的下体。

田中树去厨房接了一点水喝，一回头又看到他们两个缠绵的身影：“怎么还来呀？”边说边走到松村北斗的前面，用手碰了碰正在套弄北斗性器的大我的手，京本大我得到示意，将手从性器上移开，田中树跪了下来，一口含住了北斗的下体。刚刚喝过冰水的田中树，嘴巴里是冰冰凉凉的，直接激到了松村北斗，整个人放浪地叫了起来。田中树用舌头从根部舔到了龟头，在龟头上用舌尖画着圈，一遍一遍地刺激着敏感点。

身后的京本大我已经套好了避孕套，涂抹好了润滑剂，将自己的性器深入进北斗的后穴中，“好紧，好爽——”，京本大我开始发动进攻，不断发出“啪----啪----”的声音。前面有田中树有技巧的舔舐，后面有京本大我有力的进攻，松村发出的叫声越来越妖娆。  
本来都准备要洗漱的杰西听到越来越放肆的淫叫声，从卫生间里走了出来，看着田中树跪着给松村北斗口交，屁股还微微有些往上翘，就像是在求爱的姿势，走到田中树的旁边，用中指捅了捅他的后穴。田中树没有丝毫的准备后穴会被异物插入，嘴里还含着北斗的性器，喉咙里发出了“嗯——嗯——”的声音。

杰西又脱掉刚刚才穿好的裤子，想后入田中树，发现太低了，做不了，环顾了四周，搬来一个大方形的皮凳子，让田中树跪在上面，翘起屁股，高度正好合适，田中树既可以帮松村北斗口，自己又能后入。这凳子买得太合适了，买的时候都没想到还这层用途。  
杰西做好准备工作后，拍了拍田中树的屁股，示意自己要上了，狠狠一顶，田中树感觉都要顶到自己的肺上了。杰西的下面是他们中最长最粗的，每次被杰西上，后穴都有一种撕裂感，爽是爽，但是痛也是真的痛。  
这时松村北斗的身旁又多了一个人的身影，是高地，高地和松村北斗交换着深吻，北斗的淫叫声都被隐默在了高地的口腔里。因为被前后进攻着，松村北斗的气息已经紊乱了，高地占着主导权用舌头引导着北斗，然后又松开看着北斗迷乱的样子：“太诱人了，下次我要正面上你。”说完再一次深吻了起来。只吻松村北斗怎么够，高地又去吻了吻正在卖力后入进攻北斗的京本大我，还用舌头舔了舔他的耳边说：“你今天回来可只和松村吻了。”

“我生气了！你们怎么又不带我玩。”慎太郎看着面前这副场景有些气急败坏，“我才离开一会儿，你们怎么又开始。”说完扯过没有后入别人，也没有被别人后入，只是在和京本大我舌吻的高地。还没等高地反应过来就被慎太郎推在墙上，用手抵住高地：“你们又不带我玩！”  
“不......不是”高地话还没说完，就被慎太郎吻住了，也许因为真的有点不高兴，慎太郎的吻激烈带有侵略性，从旁边看感觉高地像是被强吻着。  
高地挣扎了一下推开慎太郎：“你慢一点。”  
慎太郎什么也不说，抱住他又一次亲吻了起来，根本没有听取高地的申述，还是那样的激烈。  
“算了，算了，随他吧”高地心里想着，不再反抗和挣扎，任由着慎太郎舌头摆布着自己。  
慎太郎把高地的腿架在自己的腰上，抱着高地，将自己的性器狠狠地插入他的体内，高地“啊——”地叫出了声，随后又埋怨着他：“戴套啦。”  
“不，我就不。”说完就开始用力又激烈地操着高地，感觉要把全部情感都发泄出来。高地的叫声都要覆盖过松村北斗了，把头埋在慎太郎的肩膀里，双腿把慎太郎夹得更紧，脚趾头蜷缩着：“再猛一点，再猛一点。”想让慎太郎再用力一点，明明都得到了前所未有的快感，还想要攀升更高一层的快感，还没有到高潮，高地整个人就已经开始颤栗起来，“爽——太爽了——”

谁能想到在舞台上，高地用领带牵着慎太郎，像猎人牵着一头熊一样正直，现在可以这么淫乱地做着爱，SixTONES真的是深不可测。

另外一边，京本大我已经在高潮的边缘，加快进攻的速度，“啪——啪——”的声音也越来越响。松村北斗感觉自己也要快射了，自己的性器不再满足只是被舔，用双手按住田中树的头，前后摇动着，让田中树含吞着自己的性器。随着后方的京本大我加快了速度和力度，北斗也加快了双手的速度，让田中树吞得更深。北斗的阴根直接深入到了田中树口腔的深处，一种不适的异物感让田中树本能地产生想要呕吐的感觉，但是头又被松村北斗按住，完全摆脱不了，一遍又一遍，眼角都溢出了眼泪，自己后面还被杰西操着，这种双重感觉使田中树脑子里混乱了起来。

松村北斗先射了出来，射到了田中树的嘴巴里，嘴巴边上满是唾液还有精液，一看就是刚刚口了别人，刚刚从不适感里解脱出来，想要大口喘气，后面的杰西就加快了速度，深顶得更凶，完全不给田中树喘息的机会，叫喊声从他原本就有点干涸的嘴巴里发出来。  
三队人都在做着最后的冲刺，此起彼伏的“嗯——嗯——啊——啊”的淫叫声再一次充斥着这个别墅。

高潮之后6个人横七竖八地躺在客厅的地毯上，房子里终于安静了下来，只剩下“滴答——滴答——”的钟摆声，和不知道在放着什么节目的电视旁白声。  
慎太郎开口说：“刚刚才洗的澡又白洗了。”  
田中树从各自的房间里抱来被子：“就直接在这里睡把，反正你们也不想动了。”地毯也够大够软。  
高地拿着遥控器关了电视说道：“6P都玩了，以后还玩什么？”  
田中树：“玩杰西被上，杰西可从来都没被上过。”  
“我这么大，被上太浪费了，只适合上。”  
“那我就要上你。”说完田中树把整个身体压在杰西身上。杰西一个反扑将田中树压倒在地：“明天晚上可有工作，你信不信我把你操到明天走不动路。”  
“我信，我信，我投降。”  
看着田中树做着投降的姿势，杰西才从他身上下来。田中树用杰西听到不到的声音嘟囔着：“早晚有一天我们几个会上了你。”

躺在杰西旁边的京本大我用手挠了挠了杰西的大腿，像猫抓一样，用迷迷糊糊的声音说：“小声点，快睡了。”  
杰西侧着头吻了吻大我的唇极其温柔地说：“马上就睡，我们不闹了。”语气简直温柔地出水，根本不像刚刚对田中树说要操到你走不动路的杰西。  
虽然今天晚上被干了两次，但是松村北斗好像还没多大的睡意，看着旁边睡着的五个人，又环顾了一遍房子，这里好像到处都有他们做爱的痕迹，客厅、沙发、地毯、餐桌、厨房、浴室、卧室、书房，连门口的玄关都残留有他们性爱的身影，还真是哪里都做过呢。  
松村北斗思索了一下有没有遗漏的地方，想是突然想起了什么:“啊——还有一个地方没做过——阳台！”

——–——————————————  
完


End file.
